


You Belong With Me

by kissmeimhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, song one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimhere/pseuds/kissmeimhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me too," Liam agreed, gesturing with his hand, "I really loved how Charlie described Sam's eyes, ya know? I've never heard anything like it before."</p>
<p>"The kind of green that doesn't make a big deal about itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> wow shit summary and this is shit i'm sorry it was one of the first things i ever finished thought i should put it on here good luck <3 this is obviously and heavily based on taylor swifts song "you belong with me."

"Danielle, I'm sorry, I didn't -" Liam pleaded, running a hand through his trimmed locks, the smell of mousse wafting into his nose from where Zayn had experimented with it.

"Liam, that was inappropriate! I don't see how you think you're going to win Prom King if you don't clean your act up, damnit!" Danielle growled into the phone.

"Dani-" Liam tried.

"Save it, I only hope you'll have it together by Monday morning." Danielle clicked off without any "I love you"s.

Liam sighed and tossed his phone down onto his bed, slumping into his desk chair that faced the window, homework and stray pencils strewn messily in front of him.

Across a small grassy alleyway between houses sits Niall indian-style on his bed, slinking over books littering his view as he watches Liam pace around his room and then fall down into his desk chair. Niall looked down, shy. Should he really be invading Liam's privacy like this? He and Liam don't even -

Liam looked up through his window, and saw Niall, the cute blonde with rosy cheeks who was in his English class.

Niall blushed profusely at being caught looking and quickly looked for something to busy himself with, his eyes landed on a blank sketchbook in front of him.

He picked it up and grabbed a green sharpie marker from a cup of writing utensils he kept at his bedside for when he writes.

In wide, left handed handwriting, he scribbles down onto the crisp white sheet.

"You ok?" it reads simply.

Liam smiles weakly at the blonde as he holds up the sign swiftly and pushes his black framed glasses farther up his nose.

He rips a piece of notebook paper out of a random book and grabs a rather dark blue highlighter. He slowly spells out in curly print:

"Tired of drama"

Niall tries to shoot him a sympathetic look but he ends up looking somewhat uncomfortable because he really doesn't know anything about the drama Liam experiences everyday, the only crisis's that occur in his life are about what food he's going to stuff down his throat, or what movie he's going to watch on Netflix that Saturday.. by himself.

"Sorry :(" Niall writes, looking at Liam with sad eyes, Liam shrugs and takes his eyes off Niall, looking longingly down at his sketchbook.

Niall watches as Liam watches something pointedly down at his desk, he uses this time to work up some kind of courage and scribble something else down.

Liam rises quickly, forgetting Niall as he feverishly jotted something down onto his paper, he pulls the curtains down and they fall over his window.

Niall finishes and blushes before looking up, and the only thing he sees is his reflection in the glass.

"I love you."

That night, Niall's parents go out with some of their friends and Niall cranks up the newest Justin Bieber album, jumping and hopping all around the room to the beat of Boyfriend, throwing his glasses off and singing as loud as he can.

Liam chuckles to himself as he peeks through his curtains at the usually secluded blonde, picking up his sketchbook and watching until Niall stops and jumps into bed, turning his light off.

\-----

Niall sighs as he pulls a gray beanie messily over his golden blonde locks and falls into some book his teacher assigned the class. (He's probably one-hundred pages farther into it than many of his classmates anyway.)

Faintly he hears a steady stride of sneakers and he can feel the blood rush to his face as the weight shifts on the bench he is currently planted on.

"Hey, Niall." Liam says easily as he plops himself down next to the blushing blonde.

"Hey, Liam." Niall gets out in a rushed breath. As he holds the book close to his chest.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." That's because you haven't, Danielle doesn't like me, Niall thinks to himself.

"Same." Niall chuckles nervously,

"So how do you think you did on that English paper, for that one book?" Liam asks, flashing Niall a sparkling smile and Niall dies a little bit inside because why would Liam want a boy with braces.

Yes, English, I know this.

"Perks of Being a Wallflower?" Niall asks, raising an eyebrow, and only then does Liam notice how bright of a blue Niall's eyes are.

"Yeah."

"I think I did pretty well. I really loved the book, I only hope I translated that onto the paper." Niall said, and he couldn't help but think to himself how easy it is to talk to Liam.

"Me too," Liam agreed, gesturing with his hand, "I really loved how Charlie described Sam's eyes, ya know? I've never heard anything like it before."

"The kind of green that doesn't make a big deal about itself." Niall quoted as he stared off at nothing in particular but Liam noticed how it lit up the yellow by his pupils.

"Yeah." he murmurs to himself, and the familiar sound of wheels rolling on pavement fills their ears.

"Liam!"

"Dani!" Liam sounds anything but excited.

"Come over here, get in the car!" she squeals, making some girly swish movement with her hands.

Liam bids a goodbye with his eyes to Niall, Niall tries to hide his disappointment as he nods stiffly.

Liam rises from the bench and saunters over to the vehicle, swiftly pulling the door open and plopping into the seat.

Danielle immediately grabs his jaw and his cheeks and pulls their lips together.

Danielle pulls away from the sloppy kiss and rests her head on Liam's shoulder, looking over at Niall, who was currently uncomfortably scraping at the bench and tapping on his book.

He looks up and his face flushes red and he cowers as she glares at him with daggers of brown.

\-----

It's "the big game" and Niall can see the determination fueling Liam's body through his dark eyes.

Everyone's body is on vibrate as they feverishly yell, scream, and kick - on and off the field.

Liam has control of the ball and Niall's ears are ringing like a phone as he stops trying to watch everyone on the court, and instead watches Liam.

His heart is pounding and he's coated with a thin sheen on salty sweat, he can feel a mid-fielder close behind him as he tramples past the defenders and -

The whole field is silent, the stands are quiet as they watch Liam go in for the kill, even the cheerleaders stopped flat in the middle of spelling W-I-N.

"Holy fucking SHIT!" Niall yells and he can feel everyones eyes on him.. including Liam's. But Liam's smiling because Niall is so quiet and to hear him belt that out at such a serene moment his enough to shut Danielle up.

Niall can feel himself turning fuschia, then maroon, then blood-fucking-red and he feels like he's turning into a tomato.

"Hell yeah!" Liam yells down on the field, throwing a fist up in the air. He and Niall share a secret smile as Niall's eyes glitter because did Liam Payne just yell hell yeah in response to him is this real is this asdfghjkl;'

That's what happened before an uproar of spilt pepsi's and laughter and cheers bubbled up in the square expanse of space. Liam chuckles lightly to himself and even the other team is looking between the two boys.

Danielle, meanwhile, stomps her foot and drops her pom-poms as she huffs and flares her nose, stomping over to Zayn Malik, also known as Liam Payne's best friend.

"Hey." she says, twirling a stray curl between her fingers as she rakes her eyes up and down Zayn.

Zayn winks at her and smirks slightly, "Hey Danielle."

"Seriously, Z." she says, and laughs to herself at the nickname, "Call me Dani."

"I will." he assures her, as he picks up his water bottle and starts chugging the cold fluid, he pulls the bottle away from his now wet lips.

"Also," she says, sighing and pulling a crisp, small sheet of paper out of the waistband of her shirt. "Call me tommorow night, we could hang out or something."

"Sure." Zayn says, Danielle touches the skin at the bottom of neck and they share a look, something filled to the brim with what is only lust.

Niall, Harry, and Louis have started to take turns trying to throw up in Ed's trombone as they watch the horrific scene.

Then Niall stops, because Liam is currently storming towards the two people he held closest, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Danielle?" Liam roars, but rather than being frightening his call was swallowed up by the crowd.

"What, Liam?" Danielle spits, and Zayn looks like he wants nothing more but to get out of this situation.

Niall watches in suprise from the stands, Harry and Louis trying to hide in eachothers shoulders.

"What are you doing with my best friend!?" Liam all but screams, Niall can still hear him over the cheers and thumps of the crowd because he's never listened so hard.

"Oh, we're just gonna hang some time, you know, whatever." she says, mocking Liam.

"What is that even supposed to mean, Danielle?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Niall? You and him have some kind of "special bond" or something. I'm sure he'll be able to decipher it."

Liam furrows his eyebrows and finds Niall in the stands.

Niall squeaks and flushes and Liam looks his way, he quickly tries to look as if he's doing absoutely anything else.

"Really, Liam. We weren't ever even serious, anyway."

\-----

Liam finished the last loop of his bowtie and ran his fingers through his hair again while he shuffled over next to his window, grabbing the string the pull the curtains, before something catches his eye.

Niall, is sitting on his bed, his head tilted onto his hand as he jots down something and flips a yellowing page of his Science book.

Liam blinks before sitting down at his desk and pulling out a new notebook, ripping a sheet out and looking up at Niall, who had only just noticed Liam and was currently pulling his sketchbook out from a drawer next to his bed.

"You going tonight?" Liam scribbles.

Niall sighs and thinks of Louis and Harry, who are probably using lint rollers on eachother like one of those couples that make everyone else feel like shit.

Niall writes down boldly,

"No, studying."

Liam hangs his head and tries not to feel disappointed but he does, there it is, boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Wish you were!" Liam offers a soft smile.

Niall laughs to himself, looking down at his books momentarily, and Liam rises from his chair, slinging his suit jacket over his shoulder and walking out his door shutting it behind him.

Niall sighs and flops onto his back, then he leans up on his elbow and curls back a few notes and worksheets to reveal the piece of paper he now wished he'd crumbled and thrown into the bin.

But his mind doesn't stray away from it, and he rolls off his bed because tonight is the night.

\-----

Liam taps his fingers on the red solo cup in his hands, glancing around the gym and trying not to be to mad at himself for everything.. ever.

The gym is decorated with lanterns and streamers and confetti is littering the floor and teenagers are bumping all around eachother and Liam wants to scream, it's a slow song, really?

Niall has just arrived and had pushed a stray balloon out of his eyes as the gym reveals itself to him, it's actually beautiful but he can't admire it for long before Larry hooks their arms around his neck and waist.

"Hey, ma-boi!" Harry belts, "My irish.. irish my irish muffin." he slurs.

"Haz, I thought I was your irish muffin." Louis whines as he stumbled about next to Niall.

"No you're my Doncaster -" Niall can almost hear the gears turning in Harry's brain, "Dolphin." he finishes, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Niall swears that Louis is going to cry by the looks of it but instead he clutches the skin over his heart and launches himself at Harry, leaving Niall to saunter around.. alone.

Liam's heart swells as he turns because he knows no one has blonde hair that blonde and no one blushes that red.

Niall is dressed in a silky black suit and a little black bowtie, his hair his quiffed up messily for the occasion as he rocks back on two feet because he can feel Liam's eyes on him, should he have really come in the first place?

Liam strides slowly towards Niall, Niall says planted in his spot.

He looks up and sees Liam, who he knows wants to talk or something because his eyes are saying what his mouth can't.

It's now or never, Niall thinks to himself.

He reaches a shaking hand into his suit jacket and pulls a folded paper out of the inner pocket. He looks at it fondly before unfolding it and his mind is in panic mode so this has got to be in slow motion.

The paper is creased when it is pulled to it's full extent, and Niall turns it around.

"I love you."

He blushes and rocks on his feet and Liam is standing speechless across from him and Niall feels really uneasy.

Liam reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a striped piece of notebook paper, uncrinkling it and smoothing it out before turning it around to Niall's view.

"I love you."

Liam laughs softly and Niall lets out a giggle in disbelief, his stomach is doing backflips and his mind is whirling and he almost squeals when Liam gently grabs his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, grinning heartily, and though Niall didn't see it, he was trembling, his heart was beating like a drum and he was hoping Niall didn't notice his sweaty palms.

Niall tries (and fails) to look like he's contemplating the question before Liam sticks his tongue out at him and Niall starts bubbling out his loud laugh.

"Yes, you may."


End file.
